Rylan
}} Rylan Wulfstan (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Mishi. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality [ + Hard-Working + Honest + Observant + ] [ = Proud (Sometimes a bit too much for his own good) = Gruff = Blunt = ] [ - Impatient - Stubborn - Easily provoked if pushed - ] Rylan is a man well known for his gruff manner, and less than friendly words. Still, while his words can be intimidating and rough, for the most part his bark is worse than his bite, and unless deliberately provoked, it is rare for him to do more than growl impatiently at those who annoy him... which is most people, it seems. Still, his attitude might be less than amiable, but he makes up for it with the great skill he pours into his craft, and his fine work almost makes up for having to deal with his attitude for most. In his business dealings he is known for being an honest and fair person, just not necessarily a pleasant guy to have a random chat with. He's a proud man, and holds his honor above almost all else. Never will he stoop to picking on the weak simply because he is strong, for he sees no honor in bullying those without the means to fight back. Rylan is not the kind to back down from a fight though, and if given what he feels is 'just cause' then he won't hold back with either his words, or in a fight. Abilities * Enchanting Magic - Mostly used to make the things he forges more durable, and resistant to wear and tear. Can also imbue his work with more complex enchantments, but these take a lot more time and effort to do. * Beast Form - Can completely shift into a wolf. * Fire Magic - Mainly involving the manipulation of fire itself. Mainly used in his work to control temperature more precisely, etc. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Physically strong ✔ Excellent Survival Skills ✔ Skilled Fighter ✔ ''-High Pain Tolerance'' �� Weak Eyesight - He's moderately nearsighted �� Tends to act more on instinct, rather than logic - Making him easy to trap, as he doesn't look before he charges into things �� Old injury to right leg - Causes him to limp, have difficulty in running, and will give out if hit with much force. �� Diplomacy - or any situation requiring sensitivity and tact. Likes - Dislikes Extra * He is moderately nearsighted, which is the main reason he always seems to be giving others a squinting look of suspicion. It's not really that he's overly suspicious, he just can't see very far away is all. * Very self-sufficient. He grows most of his own food in a small garden, and hunts for most of his own meat. He takes great pride in this too. * Rylan has a great appreciation for the work of other craftsmen, and discussing different trades is one of the easiest conversation topics for him to discuss with some civility. * He tends to spend a lot of time in wolf form, and was even shot at once by a farmer who mistook him for a real wolf after his sheep. After this incident, Rylan took to wearing a 'collar' of rope and beads, to show he's not a wild animal. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters